Vera
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Volviendo con fuerza el capítulo 5 de esta historia esta arriba. Manden tantas reviews puedan y por favor si la leen y no les gusta también manden reviews. Es un Post Hgwarts. tiene a los hijos de Ron y de Herms
1. Vera y el primer timbre del día

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece por mucho que quisiera.

Nota del autor: Mi nueva historia es esta. So espero les guste.

Vera

Médicos, una camilla, un hombre alto, un niño y una niña iban corriendo a una sala de emergencias. En la camilla iba una mujer en trabajo de parto.

"Tendremos que llevarla a obstetricia" dijo el médico.

Entraron al elevador y subieron varios pisos. Salieron de este y a la mujer la metieron en una sala de partos.

"Puje señora puje" dijo una de las enfermeras.

La mujer comenzó a respirar cortadamente.

"No soy ninguna señora, soy demasiado joven como para ser una señora, mhh"

El monitor comenzó a emitir un sonido parejo diiiiiiiii era lo que se escuchaba.

"El corazón dejo de latir" dijo el médico a cargo. "Enfermera saque a la familia de aquí"

La enfermera saco al hombre y a los niños, y los llevo a una sala de espera contigua.

"Enfermera espere, ¿mi esposa estará bien?" pregunto el hombre.

"No le puedo asegurar nada" dijo la enfermera saliendo de la sala de espera cuando una mujer pelirroja regordeta entraba junto con otra guapa joven mujer pelirroja, la cual llevaba cargando un niño de unos tres años.

"¿Cómo va?" pregunto la mujer regordeta.

"No muy bien" respondió el hombre.

"Los llevaremos a comer algo ¿les parece?" dijo la mujer joven.

"Yo me quedo aquí, ustedes vayan" dijo el hombre.

"No te preocupes Ron volveremos pronto" dijo la mujer regordeta.

Todo cambio la pequeña niña se iba acercando corriendo a su padre que estaba hablando con el médico.

"Papá" grito la niña. Parecía que el hombre al que le gritaba padre no le oía.

Él hombre se recargo en una pared del pasillo afirmando y de repente se derrumbo. La niña sabía porque. Lo había escuchado cuando se acerco a su padre y al médico.

"Su esposa murió" había dicho el médico.

La niña hecho a correr donde su madre estaba. Abrió la puerta de la sala y vio una cama vacía desde donde la veía, la niña se acerco a la cama, removió la sabana y ahí estaba su madre. "Mamá" murmuro la niña y movió el cuerpo. Nada sucedió.

En la puerta de la sala estaba la mujer regordeta. La mujer la llamo. "Gaia ven" dijo acercándose a ella. "No" dijo la niña. "Mamá, mamá" grito la niña desesperada.

"Gaia" dijo la mujer regordeta. "Ella esta muerta".

La niña miro a su abuela. "No, no lo esta, solo duerme, mamá"

La mujer intento abrazar a Gaia la niña solo la esquivo y hecho a correr fuera de la sala, fuera del hospital.

Una mujer se iba acercando a donde la niña estaba sentada.

"¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto la mujer.

"Nada" dijo la niña.

"Es extraño ver a una pequeña niña sentada sola en medio de los jardines, con esta hermosa vista y no por nada estas llorando, y estas tu aquí sola. Vamos dime que te pasa, yo no muerdo"

La niña se limpio las lágrimas y la volteó a ver. Era bonita, alta, pelo negro y largo, ojos de un color morado y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Parecía un ángel.

"¿Eres un ángel?" le pregunto la niña.

"No, pero me gustaría ser un ángel, tan solo soy Vera, Vera Faith, y ¿tú?"

La niña le sonrió, le gustaba como hablaba la mujer. Sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, pero sin embargo le contestó. "Me llamo Gaia Weasley"

"Gaia Weasley, bonito nombre. Y ahora ya que nos presentamos si me vas a decir lo qué te sucede Gaia Weasley"

"Es mi mamá" dijo la niña.

"¿Qué le sucede?"

"Ella…ella…mu…mu…" no lo término de decir, empezó a llorar, más de lo que ya había llorado.

"Esta bien Gaia, es bueno llorar" dijo la mujer. El sol se estaba metiendo, y ahí siguieron sentadas hasta que las luces del jardín del hospital se encendieron.

"Gaia, Gaia" se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos.

"Creo que te hablan Gaia, te dejos aquí" dijo la mujer.

"Espera ¿Qué significa tu nombre?" le pregunto la niña.

"Te diré su significado, si tu me dices el significado del tuyo" dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento.

Las voces se acercaban.

"Significa 'Madre tierra' en Latín" dijo la niña.

"Bueno Madre tierra en Latín, el mío significa 'Esperanza' en griego" dijo la mujer. Y se alejo de ahí.

"Gaia, Gaia" las voces estaban detrás de ella.

Ding dong. Alguién estaba en la puerta.

"Estupido recuerdo" se murmuro la chica.

Ella tenía unos 14 años, habían pasado 8 años desde lo sucedido. Y aún seguía ese recuerdo en su cabeza. Esa extraña mujer llamada Vera con su largo cabello negro, sus ojos morados, eso era lo que siempre le llamó la atención los ojos morados de la mujer. Ella siempre dijo que parecía un ángel.

Flash back

"Los ángeles no existen" le había dicho su hermano cuando ella le contó lo sucedido.

"Claro que sí" decía ella.

"Eso no es cierto, fue tal tú impresión al ver el cuerpo de mamá sin vida que creíste ver ángeles"

"Yo la vi y era hermosa"

"Gaia cuando te encontramos tú estabas sentada sola hablando con el aire"

"Yo la vi era real"

Fin del flash back

"Ya Gaia sácate eso de la cabeza" se dijo así misma la chica. "Sean tiene razón, los ángeles no existen"

La chica bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Ella sabía quien era. Acaba de regresar de la escuela, era el primer día de vacaciones y Zoë como amigo y vecino fue a visitarla.

Abrió la puerta.

"Hola Zoë" dijo la chica.

"Hola Gea" dijo el chico.

"Deja de decirme Gea, mi nombre es Gaia."

"Esta bien, pero Gea es madre tierra en griego"

"Sí pero mi nombre es Latín"

"Sí, sí, y entonces que, ¿a que hora es la comida?"

"Zoë podrías pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida"

"Lo siento" dijo el chico. Y entro a la casa.

Zoë Grant era el mejor amigo de Gaia, se conocían de toda la vida. El era un chico alto rubio de ojos grises, para mucha gente era guapo. Pero según Gaia, no era otro más que su mejor amigo. La madre de Gaia siempre insistió en la amistad de ellos dos, cuando eran más chicos su madre solía invitar a Zoë a comer a la casa.

Flash back

"¿Zoë vas a querer algo más?"

"No gracias señora Weasley"

"Zoë por favor no me llames señora, eso me hace sentir vieja."

"Lo siento señora… perdón, si no le digo señora, ¿cómo le voy a decir?"

"Dime por como me llamo, Hermione"

"Esta bien…Hermione" dijo Zoë como si le costara trabajo.

"Es raro verdad"

"Y por qué esta gorda Hermione"

"No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada" dijo Hermione ofendida.

"ahhh, ¿Hay un bebé ahí dentro?"

"No solo uno, dos bebés" dijo Gaia algo presumidamente.

"¿Y cómo entraron esos dos bebés a tu panza Hermione?"

Fin del flash back.

Los chicos se prepararon algo de comer y se fueron a sentar al living(A/n: es la sala),

"Extraño tanto poder ver televisión" dijo Gaia. Y encendió el televisor.

"Extrañas ver televisión, Gaia estas loca, yo extraño poder estar en un castillo medieval tomando clases"

"¿Qué clase de persona va a extrañar poder estar dentro de un castillo medieval por mucha magia que enseñen?"

"No sé… tal vez yo"

"Zoë por favor, vivimos en el siglo XXI acóplate a el."

La puerta se abrió.

"Gaia ya estoy aquí" gritó alguien.

"Si tía Gin esta bien"

"Oye Gaia te dejo a tus hermanas y a tus primos, ahí te los encargo tantito, todavía tengo que pasar al supermercado por las cosas de la fiesta."

"Si tía" grito Gaia desde la sala.

Cuatro niños entraron en tropel a la sala.

"Hola Zoë" dijo una niña de pelo rubio oscuro y lacio, de una nariz muy fina y unos enormes ojos color miel, la niña tenía algo así como 8 años.

"Sí hola Zoë" dijo otra niña idéntica a la anterior

"Hola Tina" dijo mirando a la primera niña que lo saludo. "Y hola Gina" dijo mirando a la segunda niña que lo saludo.

"Hola Zoë" dijo una niña más pequeña de unos 7 años de pelo castaño medio y completamente lacio con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

"Hola batos" dijo un chico de unos 11 años.

"¿Y de que vienes tú disfrazado hoy?" le pregunto Gaia al chico al ver su ropa.

"Soy rapero" contesto el chico. "Y no vengo disfrazado de nada" Traía puesto un pantalón cholo. Una playera de basquetbolista, un paliacate y una gorra de lado.

"Vamos James, tenemos que arreglarte, te ves de la patada" dijo Gaia levantándose del sillón se dirigió al chico le quito la gorra y el paliacate. Le alboroto su rojo pelo y le levanto la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. "No eres ningún rapero, con esa cara de niño bueno, quién te va a creer" lo vio a los ojos. Le gustaban sus ojos de un color esmeralda tan brillante que todos lo volteaban a ver. "Y a parte para que te lo crean debes de tener los ojos rojos y ser más alto que yo, eso es requisito."

"Mido 1.40 eso es suficiente."

"Flaco no te preocupes vas a crecer" le dijo Gaia mirando a su primo. El cual era bajito, de un pelo rojo brillante y alborotado, ah y ojos color esmeralda. Una rara combinación entre su padre y su madre. Pero que más se puede esperar del hijo de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

A/n: ya leyeron manden reviews. Until the Next time Ginny Posh Spice


	2. Charly y familia

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Nota del autor: lean este capítulo, esta gracioso y te presento a la familia de Charly.

Charly y familia.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

"Yo voy" dijo la pequeña niña.

"Tor, espera" dijo Gaia. "Sabes perfectamente que tu madre te tiene prohibido abrir la puerta." Dijo y se hizo camino a la puerta estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la niña la miro con sus ojos verdes.

"Papá a dicho que soy lo suficientemente grande como para abrir la puerta." Dijo la niña algo molesta.

"Torrence tu padre no esta aquí en este momento, así que no insistas, voy a abrir yo" dijo Gaia poniendo la mano en la manija. La chica abrió la puerta.

"Hola, hola familia" dijo un hombre seguido de unos 5 chicos todos con el cabello de un rojo zanahoria.

"Tío Charly" dijo Gaia sorprendida. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Cómo qué que me trae por aquí?" dijo Charly. "Pues visitar a la familia" dijo metiéndose a la casa seguido de los cinco chicos. Que rondaban entre los 20 y los 10 años.

"Hola prima" dijo el más grande.

"Hola… esteee…" Dijo Gaia sin siquiera recordar el nombre de su primo.

"Ben" dijo el chico más grande. Era muy parecido al tío de Gaia, pero tenía una nariz muy fina y sus ojos color avellana eran inexpresivos.

"Hola Ben" dijo Gaia aún sin reconocer a su primo.

"¡Prima!" dijo el chico que le seguía a Ben. Y la abrazó. Tenía algo así como 18 años. Era alto pero algo flaco, ojos castaños, y tenía el pelo pintado de verde y un peinado bastante extraño.

"Hola" dijo Gaia casi sin aire.

"Perdón" dijo el chico dejándola de abrazar. "Y por si a mí no me recuerdas soy Chris" dijo el chico sonriéndole a su prima.

"Primita" dijo otro chico saludando a Gaia. Tenía como unos 16 años. "Yo soy Keanu, y no hay necesidad de que me saludes.

Un chico como de unos 13 años la saludo. "Yo soy Sam" era un chico alto de ojos azules y de todos los chicos era el que tenía el pelo más color zanahoria.

"Y yo soy Leo, a mi si que no me has visto en tu vida, porque yo no te recuerdo." Era un niño como de unos 9 años. Alto para su edad y ojos castaños.

"¿Por qué todos saludan Gaia y a mi no?" se escucho de repente.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" pregunto Charly. Volteando a ver a Tor.

"Soy Tor." Dijo la niña.

"¿La pequeña de Ginny?" dijo Charly.

"Ni modo que su hija" dijo señalándome.

"A mi ni me metas." Dijo Gaia. "Y si tío Charly es su hija"

"Cuando yo la conocí era un bebé" dijo Charly.

"Pues ya crecí" dijo Tor.

"Torrence" le dijo Gaia.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién llego?" dijo Zoë entrando al recibidor seguido de las gemelas y de James.

"Mira nada mas" dijo Ben (El mayor). "Con que nuestra prima Gaia tiene novio."

"¿Él?" Ben afirmo con la cabeza. "El no es mi novio solo mi amigo" dijo Gaia.

"Aja" dijo Keanu. "Y yo nací ayer ¿no?"

"No es nada mió y no insistan"

"Chicos su prima tiene razón si no es su novio no tienen que pensar lo contrario"

"Pero…" iba a reprochar Chris. Su padre lo interrumpió.

"Pero nada" dijo, volteo a ver a Gaia. "Gaia tu tía Pam va a llegar pronto con las niñas, así que por favor les podrías abrir."

"Ah, sí claro" dijo Gaia.

"Una última cosa" dijo Charly.

"Sí, ¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde esta tu baño?"

"Tor lleva a tu tío al baño" dijo Gaia. Tor la volteó a ver. "Ándale, tu querías atención ¿no? Ya la tienes"

Tor se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el largo recibidor y dio vuelta a la derecha cuando había avanzado unos diez metros.

¿Les mencione que la casa de la familia de Ron no era cualquier casa, sino 'la casa'. Poco después de haber salido de Hogwarts Ron comenzó su entrenamiento para convertirse en innombrable, pero se volvió de las fuerzas básicas del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, y pronto se volvió guardameta titular y jugo por muchos años, es de ahí de donde proviene el dinero que tiene su familia y la inmensa mansión en la que viven. Actualmente sobreviven porque Ron trabaja de innombrable y le pagan bastante bien. Volviendo a la historia.

Ding dong.

El timbre de entrada volvió a sonar. Pero la persona fuera de la puerta no era un tío pelirrojo, ni primos ni mucho menos. Era una mujer de unos 36 años.

"Hola Gaia" dijo la mujer.

"Hola señora Grant, ahorita llamo a Zoë. Zoëëë" grito la chica.

Zoë llego corriendo a la entrada y se paro junto a Gaia.

"Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a dejarte tus cosas" dijo la señora Grant enseñándole una maleta. Zoë la tomo y la puso a lado de la puerta. Se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver a su madre.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto el chico.

"Tu abuela enfermo y voy a ir a Alemania a visitarla, me voy quedar todo el verano con ella, y tú te vas a quedar aquí"

"¿Aquí?"

"Sí, ya hable con el padre de Gaia y no le molesta que te quedes, así que te portas bien y obedeces."

(N/a: Mi mamá siempre me dice eso)

La madre de Zoë dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a un coche que estaba aparcado frente a la casa de Gaia. Un hombre de unos 40 años iba conduciendo.

"Ya esta" dijo la madre de Zoë.

Zoë gruño.

"Se va con ese tipo y a mí me deja aquí. Solo porque su novio dice que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para sobrevivir solo." Dijo Zoë. Se dio la media vuelta y avanzo por el largo recibidor. Gaia lo siguió, avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo a donde había unas escaleras que bajaban. Zoë se dirigía al sótano.

"Zoë espera" le dijo Gaia tomándolo del brazo.

"Esperar ¿qué?" siguió bajando las escaleras y encendió la luz del sótano.

Camino a la mesa de billar, agarro un taco le puso tiza y quito el triangulo que estaba alrededor de la mesa de billar. Le pego a la bola blanca algo fuerte, el niño estaba algo enojado.

"Oye esta bien que te enojes, pero de eso no tiene la culpa la mesa de billar, sale caro retapizar una mesa así" dijo Gaia. Zoë golpeó otra bola de billar.

"Y a ti qué te importa cuanto cueste, nadas en dinero, y yo soy un pobre tonto que no tiene dinero y el cual acaba de ser abandonado por su madre" dijo por fin volteando a ver a Gaia.

"Sabes eso no es mi culpa. No es mi culpa que tu madre no te quiera y te abandone."

"Pero al menos yo tengo una madre, no que tú ni eso tienes" dijo Zoë sin pensar, demasiado tarde. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Gaia lo miro y solo movió la cabeza, cerró los ojos, no quería verlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Gaia.

"Ella murió intentando dar a luz a mis hermanas." Murmuró la chica.

"Gaia lo siento, lo dije sin pensar"

"Pues lo dijiste" dijo la chica dándole la espalda. La chica se cruzo de brazos como si se abrazara. Zoë la rodeo por la espalda intentando confortarla.

"No es así de sencillo Zoë, sabes que me costo mucho recuperarme cuando mamá murió" Gaia lo volteó a ver. Zoë la volvió abrazar. Gaia veía hacía las escaleras.

"James" murmuro la chica.

"James ¿que?" dijo Zoë volteando a ver a las escaleras. Pero el chico ya no estaba ahí.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Gaia se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su sudadera naranja. Y subió las escaleras al recibidor, aún no abrían la puerta. Pero si estaban todos los primos de Gaia de pie viendo a Gaia y Zoë acercarse.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto Chris bastante molesto.

"Nada" respondió Zoë.

"No por nada ella esta así" le dijo Keanu.

"Creímos que eras distinto" dijo Tina.

"Sí creímos que eras diferente" corroboro Gina.

El timbre seguía sonando.

Gaia solo sonrió y se abrió camino entre sus primos y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Gaia" dijo una mujer alta abrazándola.

"Hola tía Pam" dijo Gaia.

La mujer la soltó y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué te sucede niña?" dijo tía Pam a los ojos.

"Nada tía Pam, solo se me metió una basurita a los ojos."

"Dudo que por una basurita llore uno así" dijo tía Pam viendo hacía donde estaban sus hijos echándole montón a un chico rubio y alto. "Pero bueno" dijo tía Pam volviendo a ver a Gaia. "¿Y tú tío, dónde se metió?"

"Aquí estoy, muchachos por favor no dejan pasar a la gente." Dijo Charly acercándose a Pam. "¿Y las niñas?" dijo extrañado.

"Hola papi" dijo una chica bajita de unos 12 años. De pelo castaño claro.

"Carly pequeña"

"Gaia, Charles si se pudieran mover podríamos entrar" dijo Pam.

"Perdón tía Pam" dijo Gaia moviéndose de la entrada. Su tía entro en la sala junto con toda la familia. La siguieron cuatro chicas, la pequeña Carly y otras tres.

"¿Ustedes quienes son?" pregunto Torrence.

La chica mayor se presentó, tendría unos 19 años. Era alta de pelo castaño claro y vivos ojos color almendra. "Mi nombre es Sally"

"El mió es Melinda" dijo una chica de 14 años mediana estatura y ojos castaño oscuro. "¿Y quién es ese chico rubio?" dijo viendo a Zoë.

"Me llamo Zoë Grant" dijo el chico.

"¿Y qué edad tienes Zoë?

"Tengo 15 años" contesto el chico.

"Ahhh" dijo Melinda.

"Mel querida es cancha reglamentaria." Le dijo su madre.

"¿Cómo que…? Ohh." Dijo Melinda viendo a Gaia.

"Y yo soy Raven" dijo una chica de unos 17 años. Alta y la única chica pelirroja de las cuatro.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Gaia fue a abrir la puerta. La chica abrió la puerta.

La persona que estaba afuera le dijo "Te pareces tanto a tu madre"

N/a : ya leyeron so reviewenlo.


	3. LA abuela Granger y otros tres Weasley

Disclamer: Na'a de na'a me pertenece, la historia es mía®, Zoë®, Gaia®, todos los hijos Weasley que son: Ben®, Sally®, Chris®, Keanu®, Raven®, Melinda®, Carly®, Sam®, Leo®, Thomas Kenchi®, Marlon®, Simon®, Cory®, Bruno®, Melany®, Naydelyn®, Brian®, Gerald®, Laura®, Zackary®, James®, Torrence®, Christina®, Georgina®, Claire®, Mi versión de la abuela Granger® y por supuesto Vera® son mis personajes®.

Nota del autor: Sorry por subirlo tan tarde, pero he estado estudiando para el examen de mi vida. Espero les guste este capítulo que tiene un poco de Fred, Percy, Bill y por supuesto la linda abuela Granger que al final no es tan linda.

Te pareces tanto a tu madre y otros tres Weasley.

"Te pareces tanto a tu madre, excepto por el color de los ojos y el cabello."

"Abuela Granger"

"Tu madre tenía ojos color chocolate y tenía el pelo rizado y castaño." En eso su abuela tenía razón, se parecía demasiado a Hermione, a excepción de los ojos y el cabello. Gaia tenía los ojos color azul cielo y era pelirroja con el pelo totalmente lacio, había sacado el pelo y ojos de su padre, pero por todo lo demás era idéntica a su madre.

"Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa si te viera ahorita."

Gaia se movió de la entrada y su abuela paso.

"Abuela a que se debe tu visita."

"Gaia querida, esa clase de preguntas no se le hacen a una anciana, pero sería muy amable de tu parte si me muestras el que va a ser mi cuarto el resto de mi vida."

"¿Tu cuarto? ¿El resto de tu vida?"

"Sí niña escuchaste bien"

Gaia avanzo por el recibidor caminando muy lento, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Su abuela viviría con ellos. Y faltaban todavía el resto de sus tíos. Esa semana sería un desastre pensó la chica.

"Gaia" la chica volteó.

"Zoë" dijo la chica mirándolo. Él chico le sonrió.

"Gaia dice tu tío que si nos puedes acompañar."

"¿Quién es este chico?" pregunto la abuela Granger.

"Él es…" dijo Gaia mirando a Zoë.

"Mi nombre es Zoë Grant" dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a la abuela de Gaia.

"Mucho gusto muchacho" dijo la abuela Granger muy secamente. Y le estrecho la mano al chico. A leguas se notaba que Zoë no le había agradado en absoluto. "Chico, que significa tu nombre"

"Significa 'vida' en griego" contesto el chico.

"Ah, ok, solo una cosa más, que no Zoë es nombre de chica"

"Si es nombre de chica pero mi madre creyó que el nombre me queda a la perfección." Contesto Zoë bastante molesto.

"Y no deberías estar en casa en este momento con tu madre muchacho."

"Mi madre me dejo aquí, y el padre de Gaia estuvo de acuerdo"

"¿Y a dónde se fue tu madre como para dejarte aquí?"

Demasiadas preguntas como para acabar de conocerse pensó Gaia.

"Abuela, disculpa, pero papá no llega aún y el es que nos dirá que cuarto ocuparemos cada uno."

"Ay tu padre, pero yo le dije a tu madre que no se casara con él" dijo la abuela Granger.

Gaia miro a su abuela extrañada.

"Abuela podríamos ir a la sala, debes estar muy cansada, por qué no vas y te sientas un rato."

"Tienes razón querida" dijo la abuela Granger dándole su maleta a Zoë como si él fuera el botones. Zoë dejo la maleta en el piso y siguió a Gaia a la sala.

Cuando entraron a la sala se encontraron con que todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

"Esto es convención o ¿qué?" dijo la abuela Granger déspotamente y bastante audiblemente.

La abuela Granger se dirigió a donde Chris estaba sentado.

"Muchacho, por favor podrías cederle el asiento a una pobre vieja anciana" dijo la abuela Granger haciéndose la victima.

"Claro señora" dijo Chris levantándose de su asiento.

Después de que la abuela de Gaia se sentara miro que Zoë estaba tomando por los hombros a Gaia (N/a: Gaia estaba de espaldas, y Zoë lo hacía como acto de apoyo.)

"Tu muchacho"

"¿Quién yo?" dijo Zoë sabiendo perfectamente que se dirigía a él.

"Si tu muchacho, se amable y tráele a esta pobre vieja algo de tomar."

Gaia lo tomo como si su abuela se lo hubiera dicho a ella.

"¿Alguién va a querer también algo de tomar?" pregunto Gaia. "Porque no quiero dar dos vueltas a la cocina"

"Agua para todos" dijo tía Pam.

"¿También para ustedes?" dijo viendo a James y a Tor.

"Si también para ellos" dijo tía Pam.

Gaia y Zoë salieron de la sala.

"Ay tu abuelita Gaia" dijo Zoë atravesando el recibidor y caminado todavía otro tramo, pasaron el comedor y llegaron a la cocina.

"Esta amargada, es solo eso."

"Solo eso, yo siento que ya tiene un problema."

"Tan solo no dejes que te moleste, esta sola en este mundo, solo necesita cariño."

"Aja, sobre todo cariño."

El timbre volvió a sonar.

"Y ahora quién es"

Gaia salió de la cocina y llego al recibidor para abrir la puerta.

"Buenas tardes" dijo la persona del otro lado de la puerta, era un hombre alto de pelo negro que llevaba puesto un traje con el símbolo de una compañía. "Es este el No. 2204 de la calle North"

"Si éste es" dijo Gaia.

"A perfecto" dijo el hombre se volteó y grito. "Muchachos este es"

Un tumulto de hombres entro en la casa con varios trozos de madera, mesas y cosas por el estilo.

Un chico salió de la sala al percatarse del ruido que se estaba produciendo en el recibidor.

"James podrías ser tan amble de mostrarles a estos señores el jardín trasero."

"Claro" contesto el pequeño niño.

Después de que entraron los de la organización de la fiesta. Zoë iba saliendo de la cocina.

"Gaia serías tan amable de prestarme una mano"

"Si te la presto con que me voy a quedar yo." Dijo la chica acercándose a él y tomo la mitad de los vasos que este traía en las manos.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Gaia solo entro a dejar los vasos que traía en las manos y volvió a salir al recibidor para abrir la puerta.

"Dios, tardan demasiado en abrir esta puerta." Dijo un hombre alto de pelo rizado y pelirrojo.

"Hola tío Percy" dijo Gaia moviéndose de la entrada.

"Sabes como es" dijo una guapa mujer rubia de unos 38 años. "Y bueno niña ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien Tracey"

"Por fin aprendiste a no decirme tía" dijo la mujer y la abrazo. Siguió avanzando. Y otros dos chicos se pusieron frente a ella.

"Hola Bruno, Melany"

"Hola Gaia, y tu amigo Zoë dónde esta, hace mucho que no lo veo"

"Ésta en la sala como los demás."

"Gracias prima" dijo Melany y se dirigió a la sala.

"Gaia ya le dije que Zoë es cancha reglamentaría, pero ya sabes como es tu prima" Dijo Tracey. Gaia solo sonrió. ¿Por qué no podían entender que no le gustaba? Era simplemente su mejor amigo, no otra cosa, el hecho de que lleve todo una vida conociéndolo no quiere decir que le guste o ¿Sí? No podía ser, el era simplemente Zoë, el chico rubio, alto, de ojos grises tan cariñoso como ella no conocía, a veces ella sentía que era como su hermano, pero otras era como si lo dejara de ver en algún momento, ella no podría vivir más. Pero no le podía gustar, o sea, era como su hermano ¿No?

Cuando Gaia se dirigía de nuevo a la sala el timbre volvió a sonar tan solo para ser otro de sus tíos.

"Tío Fred"

"Gaia, niña ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que por ser la de en medio ya le causes problemas a tu padre"

"Voy empezando tío no te preocupes"

"Más te vale niña" Fred volteó a su lado. Gaia no se había percatado de la mujer que lo acompañaba, era una guapa mujer asiática de unos 35 años, la cual llevaba cargando a un niño como de 5 años. "Gaia te presento a tu tía Akemi y a tu primo Thomas."

"Es Kenchi" dijo la mujer.

"Bueno, bueno, Thomas Kenchi." Corrigió Fred.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Gaia saludando a su nueva tía. Fred se había divorciado de Katie Bell hacía siete años, porque ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto con la relación, así que su tío de 40 años ahora estaba con una mujer de descendencia japonesa llamada Akemi.

"Y bueno ¿dónde esta toda la familia?" pregunto Fred.

"Tío Percy y Charly están en la sala junto con Tor y James, a y la abuela Granger."

"¿Tu abuela esta aquí?"

"Sí"

"Bien Gaia fue un gusto haberte visto, nosotros ya nos vamos, después te hablamos" dijo Fred dándose la media vuelta cuando Akemi lo detuvo.

"Fred no puede ser tan mala esa mujer"

"Kemí querida, es que no conoces a la abuela Granger, esa mujer nos odia, nos culpa de que Hermione haya muerto, es peor que convivir mil años con mortífagos, es mucho peor que estar un día con Voldemort."

"Ya deja de estar de payaso" dijo Akemi. Gaia se movió de la puerta, su tía metió dentro a Fred y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Sus tíos se dirigieron a la sala, donde a pesar del tamaño de esta la gente ya se veía apretujada.

El ruido iba en aumento, la abuela Granger se puso de pie e hizo un sonido gutural que era algo así como 'ejem ejem'. Fred se quedo de una pieza parecía que por un momento había visto un fantasma.

"Cállense" grito la abuela Granger.

Todos guardaron silencio.

"Bien gracias, al parecer nos empiezan a hacer falta sillas o sillones, así que por favor podrían hacer uno de sus pases mágicos y aparecer unas cuantas, gracias." Dijo la anciana y se volvió a sentar.

Fue Percy el que apareció las sillas, Gaia estaba a punto de sentarse en una mullida cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

"¿Y ahora quién será?" se pregunto la chica. Salió de la sala, camino hacía la puerta de entrada y la abrió.

"Hola tío Bill" dijo ahora una desganada Gaia.

"¿Pues a cuantas personas les has abierto la puerta?" dijo Bill abrazándola.

"A las suficiente como para haber ya visto desfilar por aquí a 20 personas sin contarte a ti."

"Hay Gaia" dijo tío Bill entrando a la casa seguido de 6 personas más

"Hola prima" dijo una chica rubia entrando a la casa como de unos 18 años.

"Hola Naydelyn"

"Prima" dijo un chico súper parecido a la chica que acababa de saludar a Gaia.

"Hola Brian"

"Primita" dijo un chico alto pelirrojo muy parecido a su padre, que por lógica era el mayor.

"Hola Gerald"

"Gaia" dijeron dos personas al mismo tiempo, una chica unos 16 años y otro chico de la misma edad que ella de pelo color rubio medio.

"Laura, Zackary."

Detrás de los cinco chicos entro una mujer rubia de tez muy blanca y ojos azules.

"Hola niña" a la mujer todavía se le notaba el fuerte acento alemán.

"Hola tía Helen." Contesto Gaia.

Se dirigieron a la sala y al fin Gaia se pudo sentar.

N/a: el siguiente capítulo ya esta escrito, espérenlo.

Y como regalo a todos los que me escriben para decir que les gustan mis historias, ahí les va una probadita del prox. Capítulo.

"Y tu debes ser Galla"

"¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?" pregunto la chica.

"Esta es mi nueva novia, su nombre es…"

Entonces hasta la próxima dejen muchas reviews es lo único que hacen.


	4. Papá su nueva novia y el último timbre

Disclamer: Na'a de na'a me pertenece, la historia es mía®, Zoë®, Gaia®, todos los hijos Weasley que son: Ben®, Sally®, Chris®, Keanu®, Raven®, Melinda®, Carly®, Sam®, Leo®, Thomas Kenchi®, Marlon®, Simon®, Cory®, Bruno®, Melany®, Naydelyn®, Brian®, Gerald®, Laura®, Zackary®, James®, Torrence®, Christina®, Georgina®, Claire®, Pam®, Akemi®, Beth®, Tracey®, Helen®. Mi versión de la abuela Granger® y por supuesto Vera® son mis personajes®.

Nota del autor: Pido disculpas por subirlo tan tarde pero ya ven entre esto y lo otro no hago nada. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews. Y bueno como he recibido demasiadas reviews sobre quién es hijo de quién ahí les va:

Ron y Hermione son padres de Sean que tiene 17, de Gaia que tiene 14 a punto de cumplir 15 y de las Gemelas Christina y Georgina (Tina y Gina) que tienen 8 años. Ellas no fueron la causa de la muerte de Hermione. Hermione murió por causa de una aneurisma en la aorta. La cual exploto por el esfuerzo de dar a luz y pues ya ven.

Harry y Ginny son padres de James de 11 y de Torrence (Tor) que tiene 7.

Charly y Pam son padre de 9 simpáticos Weasleys. Ben es mayor tiene 20 años, le sigue Sally que tiene 19, le sigue Chris que tiene 18, le sigue Raven que tiene 17, sigue Keanu que tiene 16, sigue Melinda que tiene 14, sigue Sam que tiene 13, a esté le sigue la pequeña Carly de 12 y a ella le sigue Leo que tiene 9 y que vendría siendo el pilón.

Bill se caso con Helen y tuvieron 5 hijos. Gerald es el mayor de 20 años siguen los mellizos Naydelyn que es 5 minutos mayor que Brian, los dos tienen 18 años. Después de ellos vienen otros dos mellizos Zacharias y Laura que tienen 16.

Percy se caso con Tracey y tuvieron dos hijos Bruno de 17 y Melany de 15.

George se caso con Elizabeth (Beth) y tuvo trillizos. Marlon, Simon y Cory que tienen 18 años.

Fred primero se caso con Katie Bell pero se divorciaron al darse cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro, ese matrimonio termino sin hijos. Actualmente Fred esta casado con Akemi y tienen a un lindo niño de 5 años llamado Thomas Kenchi.

Bueno y así solo falta que les diga quien rayos es Claire, y lo descubrirán en este capítulo.

Papa, su nueva novia y el último timbre del día.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entro por ella acompañado de una mujer muy guapa rubia, de ojos color verde como de unos 30 años.

"Ya llegue" dijo el hombre.

Dos pequeñas niñas salieron corriendo al encuentro del hombre.

"Papá" gritaron las niñas y lo abrazaron.

"¿Cómo están mis princesas?" pregunto el hombre.

"Bien" respondió una de ellas. Sin embargo la gemela de esta niña no miraba a su padre si no a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto la niña que miraba a la mujer.

"Gina no comas ansias, si nos acompañas a la sala te la presentare" dijo el hombre tomando de la mano a mujer. La guió a la sala seguido de las gemelas.

"Familia, les debo hacer un anuncio"

Todas las caras voltearon a ver al hombre que había dicho eso.

"¿Están todos aquí?" pregunto el hombre.

"No aún falta el tío George con su familia, tía Gin y Tío Harry ah y los abuelos" contesto una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de la entrada de la sala.

"No importa Gaia, con ustedes es suficiente para presentarles a mi novia" dijo el hombre.

"¿Su nueva novia?" se escucho que murmuraban las personas.

"Su nombre es Claire Williams"

"Mucho gusto" dijo la mujer sonriéndoles plenamente a las personas que tenía enfrente.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

"Ya llegue" se escucho que grito alguien. "Hey ¿hay alguien aquí?" quien lo había dicho se acerco a la sala, iba acompañado de otro chico de la misma edad del que había entrado a la casa como de unos 17 años. El chico que había hablado al entrar a la sala pregunto. "¿Quién se murió?"

Nadie respondía. Solo voltearon a ver al chico que estaba en la entrada de la sala.

"Papá tiene nueva novia" murmuro una de las gemelas viéndolo a los ojos.

El chico volteó a ver a su padre, el parecido físico del chico con su padre era inconfundible, el chico era alto, atlético pero la única diferencia que tenía con él era el pelo, castaño y rizado, el color de sus ojos era otra pequeña diferencia, el chico tenía los ojos color avellana.

"¿Gaia es cierto?" preguntó el chico volteando a ver a la chica que estaba sentada alado de la entrada de la sala.

"Si Sean es cierto, papá tiene novia" dijo la chica mirando a su hermano. "Hola Patrick" dijo viendo al otro chico. El nada más la saludo con un movimiento de mano.

El chico volteó a ver a su padre.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mamá?" el chico se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala seguido de las gemelas, de la chica pelirroja del amigo de esta y del amigo del chico. Atravesaron el recibidor y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la sala el silencio sepulcral seguía.

"Lo siento" dijo el hombre.

"No tienes porque disculparte Ron, son solo chicos y tienen razón al decirte lo que dijeron, tu solo tratas de darle una madre aunque ellos no lo comprendan, déjame hablar con ellos" dijo la guapa mujer rubia.

La mujer se estaba dando la vuelta cuando dijo "Ron"

"Están en la cocina cariño"

"Y la cocina esta…"

"Nosotros la llevamos tío" dijo James tomando de la mano a su pequeña hermana.

"Qué niños tan simpáticos" dijo la mujer esperando a que los niños la llevaran.

Tor la tomo de la mano y la arrastro detrás de ellos.

"¿Cómo pudo hacernos eso?" pregunto Gaia.

"No lo sé" contesto Sean.

"Solo quiere que tengamos una madre" dijo una de las gemelas.

"Tina solo hemos tenido una madre y ella es Hermione, no podemos simplemente poner una suplente que termine usurpando su lugar." Dijo Gaia.

"Gaia nosotras no sabemos que es tener una madre" dijo la otra gemela que hasta ese momento había estado callada sin decir nada.

"Gina por favor, dudo mucho que quieras tener una madre a la cual no le vas a interesar, y que cuando llegue el nuevo bebé a nosotros nos hagan a la izquierda porque ya somos grandes y a nosotros ya nos cuidaron…" Sean se quedo callado al ver a la mujer rubia de pie en la entrada de la cocina platicando con la pequeña Tor.

"Bonita cocina" dijo la mujer entrando en ella, era una cocina de azulejos blancos con un filo en medio de frutas. En el centro había un pequeño comedor de seis sillas, a la izquierda de este estaba la estufa eléctrica con una barra de mármol formando un triangulo. Y el horno estaba dispuesto junto con el lavaplatos en la parte del fondo de la cocina.

"Mamá la decoro" dijo Gaia secamente.

"¡Qué buen gusto tenía! Chicos creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y no me gustaría que estemos todos alejados, todos somos una familia y hay que llevarnos bien"

Nadie dijo nada todos se quedaron callados.

"Bueno empecemos por presentarnos, yo me llamo Claire" volteó a ver a una de las gemelas y le dijo: "Tu debes ser Tina"

"No, soy Gina" contesto la niña. "Ella es Tina" dijo señalando a su hermana.

"Perdón" dijo Claire. "Tu debes ser Galla" dijo Claire viendo a Gaia.

"No es Galla, sino Gaia"

"Lo siento" dijo la mujer volteando a ver a Sean. "Y tu eres el mayor"

"Pensé que era el de en medio" dijo Sean cortante. "Y me llamo Sean para que a mi no me este cambiando el nombre" dijo el chico levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y salió de la cocina seguido del chico con el que había llegado.

Claire trago saliva. "Creo que la comunicación entre Sean y yo será difícil" dijo viendo a los chicos.

"No será con el único" murmuró Zoë. Gaia rió.

"¿Qué dijiste muchacho? Perdón no te escuche" dijo Claire clavando la mirada en los ojos de este.

"Que me llamo Zoë"

"Bueno no importa" dijo Claire sin darle importancia. "Tienes nombre de chica" dijo viéndolo. "Y qué no deberías estar en casa"

"Me voy a quedar aquí todo el verano" dijo el chico viendo a Claire.

Gaia se levanto de la silla tomo de la mano a Zoë y lo saco de la cocina.

"Estupida Claire" dijo Gaia. "Tu eres Galla ¿no?" dijo imitándola.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

"No otra vez" dijo la chica. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

"Ya esta" dijo un hombre detrás de Gaia. Era el hombre de la compañía de fiestas.

"Vaya a la sala, ahí esta mi padre, él le dará instrucciones"

"¿Y la sala está…?"

"Detrás de usted" dijo Gaia señalando detrás del hombre.

"Ya esta ¿Qué?" Pregunto el hombre que estaba en la puerta de la casa.

"Hola tío George pasa" dijo Gaia súper desganada.

George entro a la casa seguido de tres chicos de la misma edad como 18 años muy parecidos a su padre.

"Saluden a su prima chicos"

"Hola prima" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Hola Marlon, Simon y Cory."

El último chico al que menciono la brazo y le susurro al oído.

"Si tu novio te hace algo nos avisas" dijo viendo a Zoë.

"Zoë no es mi…"

"Con que se llama Zoë" dijo Simon viéndolo.

"Si se llama Zoë" dijo Gaia.

"Tanto gusto Zoë" le dijo Marlon dándole la mano.

Los chicos pasaron alado de él y Cory que era el último de ellos le dijo a Zoë.

"La lastimas" dijo viendo a Gaia y después volteó a ver a Zoë. "Te juro que nosotros no tenemos piedad, así que chico ándate con cuidado."

Gaia estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

"Niña espérate, todavía falta gente." Dijo una mujer que era la que había detenido la puerta.

"Tía Beth" dijo Gaia sonriendo, de todas sus tías ella era su menos favorita.

"Gaia" dijo la mujer entrando, llevaba bolsas de supermercado, y detrás de ella venían Harry, Ginny, Molly y Arthur, todos cargados con bolsas de supermercado.

"Hola Gaia" dijo Ginny entrando a la casa. "¿Cómo se han portado mis monstruos?"

"Bien tía Gin, no a habido ningún percance."

"Bueno, Zoë" dijo Ginny viendo al chico que seguía parado alado de Gaia. "Y tu también Gaia, ayúdenos con todo esto" dijo entregándoles las bolsas que traía en las manos. "Todavía hay más en el auto" dijo entregándole las llaves de éste a Gaia. "Así que metan el auto y bajen las bolsas que quedan" dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina seguida de Gaia y Zoë. Después de dejar las bolsas del supermercado Gaia y Zoë salieron de la casa, ya estaba oscureciendo.

"Que familia Gaia"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunto la chica acercándose al coche de Ginny, era un volvo negro.

"Porque la mitad de ellos ya me ha amenazado de muerte si te llego a hacer algo, ellos creen que somos novios"

"Déjalos que crean lo que quieran" Gaia abrió la portezuela del piloto y entro al coche.

Zoë subió del lado del copiloto y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

La chica encendió el auto. Movió la palanca de velocidades (N/a: él coche era automático). Y se alejo calle abajo.

"Gaia ¿Qué haces?" dijo Zoë. No era el hecho de que Gaia manejara, la chica sabía manejar desde que tenía 12 pero ese no era momento para tomar el auto y salir huyendo de una reunión familiar.

"Nadie paso por Borlita." Dijo la chica.

"Gaia es solo un gato"

"Pero es mi gato"

"Pero pueden pasar por el al rato"

"Le dije a mi papá que pasara por él y no me hizo el menor caso posible, así que yo voy a ir por él"

"Gaia pudiste haber ido caminando la veterinaria esta un Kilómetro calle abajo."

"¿Pero cuándo podré volver a tener la oportunidad de tomar un coche prestado y manejar hacía allá?"

Gaia freno de repente.

"Hemos llegado" dijo la chica y bajo del coche. Lo dejo prendido y con la portezuela abierta.

"Al menos apágalo" grito Zoë.

Zoë se quedo dentro del auto esperando a que Gaia saliera de la veterinaria.

La chica volvió 10 minutos después. Llevaba cargando a un gato completamente blanco. Hizo hacía adelante el asiento del piloto y metió al gato en el coche. La chica volvió a subir al coche.

"Ya esta, viste ni siquiera nos tardamos" dijo Gaia dando vuelta en U y subiendo la calle hacía su casa. En cuanto llego a esta dio vuelta a la izquierda, la chica iba a meter el coche al garage.

Gaia apretó un botón en el techo del auto y la puerta automática del garage se abrió. El Garage no era cualquier Garage, más bien parecía un jardín lateral o algo así. La chica estaciono el auto y bajo de este. El gato bajo ágilmente del asiento trasero a el concreto que los chicos pisaban. Se escucharon unos ladridos.

"Hola Puca" dijo Gaia al ver a un perro viejo pastor ingles acercarse a ellos. "Mira quien llego" dijo Gaia apapachando a la perra. "Es Borlita." El perro volteó a ver al gato y le dio un lenguetazo.

Los chicos sacaron las bolsas de supermercado que quedaban en el coche y entraron a la casa por la puerta de la cocina seguidos de Puca y Borlita.

"Gaia para solo meter el coche al garage y sacar las bolsas de las compras tardaste demasiado. Y ya veo porque" dijo Ginny cuando un gato y un perro entraron a la cocina.

N/a : bueno ya leyeron, diganme que les parece y ahí le dejo algo del otro capítulo.

"Zoë ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?"

"Es el ángel"

"Gaia estás bien"

_You're my wonderwall_

…………………………………

Bueno me despido por esta, y no sean mala onda y lean Una verdad distinta, y hay otra historia que yo no escribo, pero que me encanto. Se llama Harry Potter y lo Guardianes de Manreth. Leanlas porfas.


	5. Un Karaoke bastante extraño y ¿Vera?

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los sobrinos son originales míos. ® Gaia, Tina, Gina, Sean, Zoë, Claire, Vera y mi versión de la abuela Granger son totalmente míos. ®

Nota del autor: Se que tarde en subir este capítulo, pero quería que fuera lo que yo esperaba, así que bueno aquí está el 5° capítulo de esta serie.

Espero lo disfruten.

Un karaoke bastante extraño y ¿Vera?

"Tía Gin, no armes jaleo por eso." Le dijo Gaia dejando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Cuándo entenderá?" dijo Ginny para si misma.

"Gaia querida, podrías decirle a los que están en la sala que la cena será servida en una hora."

"Si abuela." Dijo Gaia. (N/a: me refiero a Molly Weasley).

Gaia salió de la cocina seguida de Zoë. Puca y Borlita se había quedado en la cocina comiendo.

"Zoë, dijo el organizador de fiestas que el jardín trasero ya estaba listo. Me vas a acompañar a verlo ¿verdad?" eso último sonó más a una orden que a otra cosa.

"Si Gaia" contesto Zoë, que más podía contestar si no le quedaba de otra.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala. Solo se encontraron con todos los adultos, con la abuela Granger y con Claire, los demás quién sabe donde estaban.

"Papá" dijo Gaia. Su padre volteó a verla. "Dice la abuela que la cena estará lista en una hora."

"Galla me hubieran dicho antes y hubiera ayudado en la cocina" dijo Claire.

"Clare si hubiera sabido en que momento estaría lista la cena te lo hubiera dicho, a y por cierto es Gaia no Galla" dijo la chica adrede, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. (N/a: nótese que escribí Clare, no Claire.)

Los chicos caminaron por el vestíbulo hasta el final de este, Gaia abrió la puerta del final del pasillo, y se encontró con otro pasillo más pequeño avanzo un metro y se encontró con la alberca techada de la parte de atrás de la casa.

"¿Quieres rodearla, o pasar por el puente?" le pregunto la chica a Zoë.

"Por el punte es más rápido" dijo el chico a modo de respuesta.

"Esta bien" dijo la chica.

Cruzaron el puente, no eran más que seis metros, pero eso ya era bastante como para andar rodeando la alberca.

Llegaron a la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín, Gaia empujo la puerta y salió al jardín. Se veía bastante bien, muy bien iluminado, había mesas rodeando una pista de baile, y frente a esta había una tarima. Porque su padre habría dispuesto eso. Se pregunto la chica.

"¿Qué quieres hacer aquí Gaia?"

"Nada, simplemente no quiero pasar una hora con mi familia." Dijo la chica sentándose en el entarimado que era lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se sentara, Zoë se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué tenía que llegar Claire?" preguntó la chica.

"A tu padre le gusta"

"Y eso ¿qué? ¿Qué no recuerda a mamá?"

"Gaia por qué me preguntas esto a mí, ve y pregúntaselo a él"

"Tienes razón" dijo la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Zoë volteó a ver a Gaia recargada en su hombro, el chico sonrió y la rodeo con el brazo.

….

"Podrías llevarte también esto"

"Sí abuela" dijo la chica.

"Perfecto, dile a Zoë que se de prisa, que necesitamos que nos ayude."

"Abuela es un invitado, no puedo pedirle que se apure"

"Gaia es un invitado que se va a quedar todo el verano aquí, tiene que ayudar"

A las once en punto por fin todos estaban sentados en las mesas del jardín.

Ron se puso de pie de la mesa donde estaba sentado con su familia excepto Gaia, la chica no se iba sentar con Claire, había que deshacerse de ella.

Bueno volviendo a Ron. Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al centro de la pista.

"Familia por favor un poco de silencio" dijo Ron, la verdad todos lo ignoraron, "Pedí silencio por favor" grito Ron. Todos guardaron de repente silencio "Gracias" dijo Ron. "Bueno como sabrán les agradezco el hecho de que hayan venido a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, a todos se los agradezco y a los que no les haya causado mucha gracia el hecho de compartir la casa también se los agradezco" dijo mirando a su hijo mayor. "Bueno, ya que han cenado creo que es hora de empezar a divertirnos, me pregunto que habrán traído Fred y George para esta noche."

"Sí, gracias hermano." Dijo Fred levantándose de su asiento.

"Nosotros" dijo George.

"Hemos preparado" dijo Fred.

"Un fabuloso dispositivo para cantar" dijo George.

"Y lo hemos llamado:" dijo Fred.

"Karaoke twist"

"Tío, los karaokes ya existen" grito Bruno.

"Disculpa sobrino tu eres hijo de…" dijo Fred.

"De Percy" contesto el chico.

"Con razón" dijo George.

Fred se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentado Percy con su familia.

"Percy" dijo Fred falsamente emocionado.

"Hermano" dijo George.

"La próxima vez que quieras arruinar nuestros inventos" dijo Fred.

"No mandes a tu hijo a decir lo que quieres decir tú" termino George.

Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en carcajadas, Percy a pesar de sus 42 años de edad se sonrojo.

"Bueno habiendo pasado el pequeño percance" dijo Fred.

"Podemos proseguir para presentarles el nuevo y único:" dijo George.

"Karaoke twist o en sus siglas K. T. T." dijo Fred.

Los gemelos se acercaron al estrado. La luz del estrado se encendió, movieron la cortina negra de este.

Detrás de la cortina había un micrófono únicamente ni televisión ni nada.

"Bueno probemos esto" dijo George. Saco de una de las bolsas de su túnica una pequeña caja, la abrió y se acerco a Fred. Este saco algo de la caja.

"Bueno la primera persona en pasar a probar esto va a ser:" dijo Fred. "Ella es hija de una de las brujas más brillantes de nuestro tiempo, pero que nos fue arrebatada por una aneurisma en la aorta. No me refiero a otra si no a la pelirroja de ojos azules Gaia Weasley" dijo Fred como verdadero presentador de talentos musicales.

"Ay no" dijo Gaia para si misma.

"¿Qué sucede? Es acaso demasiado penosa Gaia Weasley como para pasar a cantar o simplemente es una gallina" dijo George.

Había dado en el clavo, le había dicho gallina a Gaia, y eso era lo que más le podía molestar a la chica. Que le dijeran gallina.

Gaia se levanto de su asiento muy decidida. Y se dirigió al entarimado.

"Bien Gaia sabía que no eras ninguna gallina" le dijo Fred. "Entonces por favor párate detrás del micrófono." Dijo Fred. La chica hizo caso, se paro detrás del micrófono y de repente la luz se poso sobre de ella.

"Bueno, ahora nuestro conejillo de indias esta siendo analizado, y en el momento en el que se termine el análisis, nuestra querida Gaia empezara a cantar"

"Bueno George, siempre he dicho que este karaoke es mejor que un detector de mentiras, así que veremos por medio de la canción qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Gaia."

Gaia intento moverse de donde estaba.

"Y lo más importante Fred, nadie se puede mover hasta haber terminado de cantar su canción."

A la pobre de Gaia no le quedo de otra y tuvo que cantar Yo voy a conquistarte de Belinda

_Me conoces como yo a ti_

_Tú me miras como siento yo_

_Loooo sé yo voy a conquistarte_

_Si me escuchas podrás entender_

_Que es tan claro en mí que a tu lado este_

_Comprenderás que no puedo ocultar_

_Que todo lo que busco yo _

_En ti lo encuentro_

_Coro_

_Y siempre soñar _

_En tus ojos despertar_

_Descubrir quien soy yo_

_A tu lado quiero volar _

_Y sentir libertad_

_Agitas mis latidos_

_Yo voy a conquistarte_

_Si me escuchas podrás oír_

_A mi corazón hablando de ti_

_Entenderás no debes ocultar_

_Que todo lo que buscas tú _

_En mi lo encuentras_

_Y siempre soñar _

_En tus ojos despertar_

_Descubrir quien soy yo_

_A tu lado quiero volar _

_Y sentir libertad_

_Agitas mis latidos_

_Yo voy a conquistarte_

_(Me conoces)_

_Yo voy a conquistarte _

_(Tú me miras)_

_Uhuuu_

_(Tú me quieres)_

_Lo sé yo voy a conquistarte_

_Y siempre soñar _

_En tus ojos despertar_

_Descubrir quien soy yo_

_A tu lado quiero volar _

_Y sentir libertad_

_Agitas mis latidos_

_Yo voy a conquistarte_

_Y siempre soñar _

_En tus ojos despertar_

_Descubrir quien soy yo_

_A tu lado quiero volar _

_Y sentir libertad_

_Agitas mis latidos_

_Yo voy a conquistarte_

La chica dejo de cantar. Y se llevo una mano a la boca al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había cantado.

"Vaya vaya, parece que nuestra querida Gaia esta enamorada, ¿De quién será?" dijo Fred.

Gaia bajo del entarimado y fue corriendo a sentarse.

Fred y George sacaron otro papel de la caja.

"Bueno creo que esto no puede ser más coincidencia, parece ser que el padre de la chica que acaba de pasar ahora es el elegido para cantar." Dijo George. "Por favor Ron pasa al escenario e interprétanos tu canción."

Ron se paro de su mesa y subió al escenario. La luz de los reflectores cayeron sobre de él.

El análisis para la canción de Ron tomo un rato. Así que cuando las luces dejaron de moverse Ron comenzó a cantar You're my wonderwall de OASIS.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now _

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you _

_But I don't know how _

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall _

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now _

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how _

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall _

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall _

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Ron dejo de cantar y la mesa en la que el había estado sentado una mujer rubia se paro del asiento y fue corriendo a abrazar a Ron.

"Oh cariño. Gracias por la canción."

Pero si tan solo esta mujer hubiera sabido que la canción no era de ella. Las cosas tal vez hubieran sido más sencillas de lo que fueron después.

"Zoë ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De que hablo." Grito la chica. "Te vi besando a mi prima."

"Yo no la bese."

"¿Qué vas a decir que ella te beso? Ve con ese cuento a decírselo a otra." Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y bajando la puerta para ir al sótano.

El fin de semana había terminado, y todos los invitados se habían marchado ya. El episodio de Gaia y Zoë había pasado cuando el último Weasley salio de la casa.

La mañana del lunes empezó como a eso de las 12:00 del día el timbre había vuelto a sonar.

"Yo voy." Grito Gaia.

Gaia abrió la puerta y se encontró con una guapa mujer de unos 30 años. Era bonita, alta, pelo negro y largo, ojos de un color morado y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Parecía un ángel. A Gaia le recordaba tanto a alguien que ya había conocido. Le recordaba a…

"Eres el ángel" fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de desmayarse.

"Gaia estás bien"

N/a: espero les haya gustado, por favor manden Reviews para que yo siga escribiendo.

Solo les adelantare l título del siguiente capítulo.

Se va a llamar ¿Tenemos una nueva niñera?


End file.
